Say What!
by LolaDaisy
Summary: This story is about a high school rommance and it could go wrong.


"Hello Peanut, Can you believe school has started up again?" said Jack. "No I don't believe it at all, summer goes by so fast." said Peanut. "Well the new student lineup is right now." said Jack. "We better get going we will get detention on the first day of school." said Jack. "Ok let's go." said Peanut.

They walked into the gym just as the principle told everybody to sit down. "Welcome back to Haunted High. We will begin with the ninth grade new student lineup. First up is Grace from New York City. Second is Fanny from North Carolina. Finally is RAT from the streets of St. Paul Minnesota. Let's give them all a hand." said the principle. "Who would name a kid RAT?" yelled Peanut.

The principle said "That was not very nice Peanut so you now have 10 hours of detention. "Soothe Peanut." said his other friend Rose. "Well let's get on with it. Next is the 11th grade because the 10th grade has no new students. First is Toad from London. Second is Hot from the prison center in Delaware. Finally is Susie from Canada. Well let's give all the new students a hand. Now it's time to go back to class." said the principle. "Hey Peanut don't you hate it when he says that?" said Jack. "I do hate it Jack. See you during 5 hour." said Peanut.

During 1st to 4th hour Peanut got 15 more hours of detention. He also met Hot. Now Peanut told Hot that Jack was her man. Hot replied well I will check him out at lunch. After that it was 5th hour. He told Jack that Hot was interested in him. Jack was excited because he hadn't had a girlfriend for 1month.

During lunch Jack went up to Hot. Hot told him to tell her about himself. So Jack did just that. After that Hot said Friday at 8 would work for a date. Jack said yes. The only problem was that he was going to have to sneak out of the house and he was staring at Susie the whole time he was talking to Hot.

By that time it was time to go to 6th hour. Now Peanut yelled out Jack got a date with Hot during 6th and 7th hour. The teachers gave Peanut 50 more hours of detention. Now Jack heard this and told Peanut nice you are doing just fine. "You wish Jack." said Peanut. After that they both went home. On the way out Jack saw Susie getting beat up. He wasn't sure what to do. So he went up to the bully and said party at my house. "Wow I'm surprised Jack. You don't usually stop me from beating up students." said the bully. "Well I stopped doing it a long time ago. Now back off from Susie." said Jack. "Okay I will back off from your girlfriend." said the bully. By that time Susie already was at home doing homework.

Jack quickly got to his house because he knew his dad would kill him if he wasn't home by 5. By that time it was 4:59. The minute he got in the house his dad yelled and was holding a gun. "Jack you must not be late again or I will shoot you." "Dad I was helping out a friend that was in trouble." said Jack. "That's it you are grounded from going out with people that are not next door." said his dad. "What! You want me to date the old people next door!" said Jack.

"No, there is a girl named Susie in your grade that lives next door." said his dad. "No way dad because she is horrible." said Jack. "Really Jack I think you have crush on her." said his dad. "No I don't." said Jack. "Well okay than you don't have to." said his dad.

"Great now I really have to be careful when I leave." said Jack. "Jack I heard that. " Good thing I put up a camera in your room." said his dad. "Wow dad I don't need that much watching." said Jack. "Yes you do because of what happen to your mom." said his dad. "Dad mom has nothing to do with this." said Jack.

After that Jack went upstairs. He really wanted to get out of the house. So he decided to run a way that night. It took a lot of gut to do this. Jack was not really sure he could get away with it. A few hours later Jack jumped out his bedroom window into the night with a backpack full of things he needed.

The first thing Susie saw before she went to bed was Jack with a backpack. So she called Jack's dad and told him that Jack was running away. Jack's dad ran outside and put a gun to Jack's head. A few hours later everybody was fast asleep.

The next morning Jack's dad yelled "Get your butt down here or I will kill you". Jack quickly got downstairs. When he got downstairs his dad hit him with a bat. Jack yelled in pain "What the Heck!" "That's what you get for trying to sneak out last night and for waking up so late. "Now you're going to be late for school. " said Jack's dad. So Jack hurried up to get ready.

Jack rushed in right with Peanut when the first bell rang. "That was close!" they said together. The teacher yelled at Peanut because he came a few seconds later. "Way to go Peanut!" yelled the whole class.


End file.
